The present invention relates to a rotating device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotating device which is disposed on a table.
A conventional table has a center hole for receiving an umbrella stand in order to screen sunlight. A conventional rotating device is disposed on the conventional table. However, the conventional rotating device will be displaced from the conventional table. The conventional table will be damaged after a long period of usage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rotating device which has a plurality of suction cups to position a rotating device on a table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outer threaded sleeve to position a rotating device on a table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outer threaded sleeve to prevent a table from contacting an umbrella stand.
Accordingly, a rotating device comprises a turning wheel, a threaded sleeve, and a nut. The turning wheel has a hub having a center hole, a wheel rim, and a plurality of spokes connected to the hub and the wheel rim. The threaded sleeve has a flange and an outer thread. The threaded sleeve is inserted through the center hole of the hub and a through hole of a table plate. The nut engages with the outer thread of the threaded sleeve. An umbrella has a center post inserted through the threaded sleeve.